


In the Morning

by dragon_of_venus



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_of_venus/pseuds/dragon_of_venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is still amazed at Lily's acceptance. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Open relationships, chocolate, the laughter of an infant, and kittens.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, settings, or plots. I make no money from writing this piece or any other piece based on J.K. Rowling's ideas.
> 
> Author's Notes: I've never written a drabble before, so... this should be interesting. Con-crit is definitely welcomed.

Sirius could smell brownies baking downstairs. Above the steady purr of the cat that had curled up next to him, Sirius could hear Harry laughing. When Sirius sat up, he found James fast asleep on the other side of the cat, and he felt a pang of guilt for keeping him so long. It was a bloody wonder that Lily didn't hate him. Sirius and James had had torrid sex before passing out on the guest bed for three hours, and Lily knew that. She knew that, and she was making brownies. Sirius still wondered how James got so lucky.


End file.
